


Just you wait, Mr. Stark....

by Monireh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baker Peter Parker, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Poor Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh
Summary: Fanart inspired by this story:Bending down beneath the center table, he grabs a ceramic bowl with a flour sack laid over the top, placing it carefully on his work surface. He pulls the cloth away from the bowl to reveal freshly picked blueberries from yesterday's adventures in the manor's massive garden.He works with both speed and skill, thankful he can almost make the special treats in his sleep.If Mr. Stark were to prefer something more elaborate, such as custard tarts or dark chocolate truffles, he would, most definitely, fail in pulling this off.He's thirty minutes in to his task when he finally places the pan of blueberry scones in the oven. He breathes a sigh of relief when the work is finished, backing away and crossing his flour-covered arms over his chest."Just you wait, Mr. Stark," he whispers, "You'll be begging me to work down here after these jog your memory."By Eccentric_artist_221b
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Just you wait, Mr. Stark....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eccentric_artist_221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_artist_221b/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only for a Little While](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255144) by [eccentric_artist_221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_artist_221b/pseuds/eccentric_artist_221b). 



> This drawing was inspired by the most beautiful irondad story I have ever read....


End file.
